


自由

by stilwaterbuttstabber



Category: Dragon's Dogma
Genre: Angst and Feels, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Past Character Death, Post-Loss, Survivor Guilt, post seneschal fight, there is no happy ending in dragon's dogma
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilwaterbuttstabber/pseuds/stilwaterbuttstabber
Summary: 警告:界王战后salde存活的捏造设定。角色死亡。【施工中，是那种结尾写完了前面不知道怎么补的文（草）】





	1. 序

“萨万大人…？”他不解地看着面前的青年。  
“你自由了。”对方笑了。笑得支离破碎。


	2. for living itself

浪起，浪落。

沙尔德搬运完了最后一个蟹笼，揉了揉自己被腥咸的海水染得发疼的眼睛。

随着他的转身，那只从出水起就一直咬着他小腿的布莱恩啪的一声掉在了沙子上。

不知是正午的太阳太过泼辣，还是被晒得翻起热浪的沙子烫得超过了“正常”的范围。前几秒生龙活虎的蠕动着身体试图吞下沙尔德小腿的布莱恩片刻间就被晒得干巴巴的。躺在热浪滚滚的细沙上一动不动。

像是在思索这只蠕虫生命的最后时刻的想法一样，沙尔德半蹲在它的面前，把相对他的手掌来说小得过头的干瘪尸体轻轻捧起。

前些日子在海滩上搁浅的鲸鱼残骸已经开始散发出刺鼻的味道了。  
在被村民割掉了身上的肉和脂肪之后，死去的大型海洋哺乳类已经完全没有鲸类的形状，剩余逐渐发黄的边角料吸引来了不少飞禽的同时也给附近的水域带来了大量的布莱恩。

成群则是水怪，散群则只是红色蠕虫。团体的水怪能力再强，就算是一群一起爬上沙滩，最终还是一样不得不臣服于被太阳晒成蠕虫干的命运。

在自己的同伴都为了保命退回水中的时候，唯独它死死的咬着沙尔德的小腿，直到自己被晒到再也没有力气支撑的时候才松口。

换作人类，这只意志力坚强的虫一定会是一个觉醒者。

不知道它最后有没有后悔。  
沙尔德这样想着，小心翼翼的把它埋进了细沙里。

沙尔德很清楚自己的举动若是被村民看到了肯定又会被指手画脚。说一些类似"五大三粗像头熊一样不去工作还玩像拉长了的干狗屎一样的虫子"的话。

但是他发自内心的尊重这些小生物。

人人皆知就算是最好的水手也拿成群的布莱恩没办法。  
沙尔德连龙都屠过，对没法帮村民解决这些充满了卡萨迪斯水域的小生物感到难堪的同时又不由地心出敬畏。

人类无法理解这种奇怪的心理。

但沙尔德作为异卒活过难以计数的年岁。

他一直以来都只是像每一个异卒一样乖乖侍奉觉醒者，没有想过这一天会到来。

伴随着异卒标记的消失，他得到了一颗悸动的心脏，独立的思维，一个作为人类的身份。

过去的他不曾拥有过求生欲，从裂隙中诞生，由着觉醒者的意愿， 想出现就出现，想消失就消失。自然没法理解“努力活着”是怎样的概念。

在界王之战前，他想过自己的结局。想过和自己的主人一起死在界王座前，想过和他之前的千千万万同胞一样带着自己主人的回忆在裂隙间反复徘徊、直到下一个觉醒者召唤他。

但是自由这个选项，不在其中。

如今作为人的一份子，开始需要吃喝拉撒睡，开始生病和体验只有一条命的生活，沙尔德只能从心底佩服这些摸打滚爬拼命活着的生命。

布莱恩生来就知道吃什么，怎么吃，什么东西不能吃。

——而沙尔德上个星期差点被鱼刺卡死。

他朝小小的土堆点了点头以示敬意，转身离开了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 布莱恩=Braine=水怪=你掉进水里时会把你吞掉的红色鳗鱼状小触手


End file.
